


I'll Keep You Safe

by chaosruby



Series: The Goddamn Hero [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Handsome Jack Survives, Murder, Short & Sweet, Vault of the Warrior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: Regardless of Jack's attempt to keep you locked away on Helios to ensure you were safe, you managed to get to the vault just in time to keep him safe.
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Original Female Character(s), Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader, Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/You
Series: The Goddamn Hero [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585330
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	I'll Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> casually inserting the reader into something canon and fucking it all up
> 
> ur welcome baby xo

Sweat was dripping down your face but you couldn't risk stopping, not even to catch your breath. The roars and stomps of the warrior, the beast of the vault, were causing the ground to shake beneath your feet. But you didn't let it effect your pace as you powered through the rocky terrain on your way to find Jack. 

You'd stolen a pistol from Jack's office before travelling down to Pandora, knowing that you'd probably have to use it. There were deceased Hyperion soldiers and broken loaders littered around you, which only made you worry further as you continued on the path. You were definitely close.

The warrior let out a loud cry, and a huge rumble shook the ground, one that you couldn't handle. You fell to the ground, your pistol falling out of it's holster, sliding across the floor out of reach. There was no time to retrieve it. You got back up, seeing Jack and Lilith in the distance. Where was the warrior?

You'd never ran faster in your life. You could see bullets flying around, hear the shouts and screams from the fight - the warrior was dead. Jack looked terrible, his shield was almost depleted and he was in terrible shape. He always won his fights as the person against him was always an amateur, but Lilith was powerful (and a siren) and this was a fight he was unlikely to win. You watched as Jack fell to his knees. You were so close.

"No, no, no... I can't die like this... I could have saved this planet! I could have actually restored order! You're a savage! You're a maniac, you are a bandit, AND I AM THE GODDAMN HERO!" Jack screamed at Lilith. 

Lilith rolled her eyes and aimed her weapon, finger on the trigger. Jack's eyes widened when he saw you approach. You begged him, in your head, not to say anything as you threw yourself towards Lilith. Your hands gripped her throat as you kicked the back of her knees, causing her to fall forward onto the ground. She pulled the trigger in the process, but it gave Jack time to move out of the way as the bullet ricocheted past him by only a few centimetres. 

You used all your weight to keep her down, kicking the gun out of her hand as you kept her down. You'd kicked it up towards her face, making it easy to reach for. A good kick, you were scared it was going to go flying. You squeezed her neck harshly, making her gasp for breath before using one hand to pick up her weapon. Without even a single second of waiting, you loaded the rest of the ammo clip into her head.

Blood poured out of the bullet holes, and you continued to shoot until the gun was useless. You threw it to the ground, breathing heavily. You looked over to Jack who was just staring at you. Then he began to laugh hysterically, clutching his wounded stomach.

Jack was covered in blood, he was bruised, cut and barely able to stand but you helped him back to the nearest Hyperion pop up tent. He wouldn't be able to wait for a ship unless he got immediate help. He was still laughing, only coughs and splutters stopped him. 

You sat him down on a chair, sifting through each crate for some health injectors - one of the greatest creations that had ever existed. They would heal him enough until he could be taken back to Helios for his well needed recovery. You found five in total, sticking them into his thigh one after another.

"Oh baby, that was classic!" Jack cried out in between laughter, "You didn't see it! The look on that bitches face! She didn't even know what was going on!"

"It was pretty good, wasn't it?" You giggled, kneeling in front of him as you tapped your echo watch for a ride back home. 

"Absolutely fucking amazing, good work cupcake," His laughter turned into light chuckling.

"I couldn't let you die down here, Jack." You said seriously, now that he'd stopped his laughing fit. "You've got too much to do."

"I know, I know," Jack smirked as the loud clang of the ship landing could be heard a little way away, "it's you and me, baby! We're the heroes."

"Let's get you fixed up," You said, laughing slightly as you helped him stand to get him onto the ship, "and then you can start planning your story for how you killed the siren after she took down the warrior.'

"Oh no, they're gonna know the truth, cupcake," Jack insisted, "that was freaking incredible! I'll just add that I was helping." 

"Of course you will." You smiled, strapping him in his seat before banging on the cabin door for the pilot to start his journey.

You took your seat next to him, strapping yourself in. Jack, even though he was still in a lot of pain, put his arm round your shoulder, using his hand to push your face towards him. You lifted your hand up to intertwine your fingers with his, smiling at him before he leaned forward to press his lips against yours.

Jack was safe now, and there was nothing else that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> i could not stop writing this. it took me a straight 30 minutes and i swear it's not just bc i am obsessed with jack ;)
> 
> just a little bit of  
> action?  
> and  
> stuff?
> 
> idk hope you enjoyed!


End file.
